stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights At Yandere Chan's
Five Nights at Yandere Chan's is a short Minecraft roleplay series by Joey Graceffa. It features Joey himself, along with Stacy, Lizzie, Tiffany, and Yammy as they are invited by the murderous Yandere Chan to join her slumber party. The series draws inspiration from the popular horror games: Five Nights at Freddy's ''and ''Yandere Simulator. From the second episode and onwards, every character were fully voice acted by their respective YouTuber, except Tiffany who died early on. The voice of Yandere Chan is by Meredith Sims. Overview Joey, Stacy, Lizzie, Cupquake, and Yammy were invited by Yandere Chan to her home. After the disappearance of Cupquake, the group becomes suspicious of Yandere Chan as her actions becomes more violent and her sanity is set loose. After each episode, a character dies in the end, masking their identity from the viewers. The characters of the series are noted as having slightly different personas to their actual self. For example, Stacy who is a lover of dogs and animals in real life is turned into an obsessive dog lover who attempts to steal Yandere Chan's dog and claiming to understand it. Character Status *Joey - Joey was the sole survivor, retelling the gruesome events that happened in the house. (Alive) *Yandere - Yandere was revealed at the very end to indeed be alive, but to be locked in some kind of asylum. (Alive) *Stacy - Whilst escaping from the angered Yandere, Stacy jumps off the roof. Attempting the land on the soft trees, she misses, and lands on the hard ground, and dies from her injuries. (Deceased) *Lizzie - Whilst being forced to have dinner with Yandere, Lizzie freaks out after being served Tiffany's head. Provoking the killer by calling her a "Psychotic Freak", it was later revealed that she suffered the same fate as her friends. (Deceased) *Yammy - After admitting to having a "crush" on Joey, Yammy became Yandere's next target. Joey, Stacy, and Lizzie eventually found her, alive, in Yandere's secret closet, where she soon died of blood loss. (Deceased) *Tiffany - During the first night at Yandere's house, Yandere entered the group's room with a knife and in the following morning Tiffany was missing. Her death was officially revealed in the fourth episode when Yandere presented the group with Tiffany's decapitated head. (Deceased) Progress Chart Episode List Trivia *This is Stacy's second roleplay series, which was uploaded on Joey's channel. *Tiffany is the only main character to never be voiced by herself; this is because of her death in the end of the first episode. **Her death was officially revealed in the second episode's thumbnail, where Yandere is holding a decapitated head of her. **In the thumbnails of the second and fourth episodes, Tiffany's head model is different between the two. The second episode used her original Minecraft skin, while the fourth episode used her Christmas elf Minecraft skin. *Joey, Stacy, and Yandere are the only characters to appear in every episode. Category:Minecraft series Category:Mini series Category:Series Category:Series not on Stacy's channel Category:Roleplay Category:Ender series